La Dolce Vita
by Miss Sug-San
Summary: Em homenagem ao 7º aniversário de morte de seu avô, Saori decide realizar um grande Simpósio, com palestras de especialistas e acadêmicos, mas também 14 mulheres que receberam ajuda da Fundação Graad para compartilhar suas experiências de vida. Isso promete causar abalos nos corações da Elite de Atena [FICHAS FECHADAS].
1. Fichas

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada.  
**Disclaimer 2:** Não sei quem inventou a modalidade "fic de Fichas", mas eu simplesmente amo essa pessoa. Obrigada.

**Sinopse:** Em homenagem ao 7º aniversário de morte de seu avô, Saori decide realizar um grande Simpósio, com palestras e, além de especialistas e acadêmicos, traz 13 mulheres que receberam ajuda da Fundação Graad em algum momento de suas vidas e isso foi decisivo em sua jornada como profissionais de sucesso, para o Santuário, para conversarem e posteriormente, palestrarem no Simpósio.

Bom, gente é isso... Mais uma fic de fichas... Dessa vez nossos golds estarão mais velhos. Estou calculando que Mitsumasa Kido faleceu dois anos antes do início da série. Abaixo a lista dos Golds com as idades... E não, não esqueci nosso taurino preferido, é que ninguém nunca quer ele e 14 é too much, então cortei mesmo, mas se alguém realmente quiser ele, pode pedir que o incluiremos na história.  
Outra observação: escolherei 13 fichas, não, não leram errado. Serão 13, porque um será meu /risadacruel. Irei escolher as fichas por qualidade de escrita e originalidade e, claro, subjetivamente as que gostei mais.

**D**_ourados:_

Shion (parou de contar nos 200) - vago

Mú (27 anos) - vago

Deba (27 anos) - pendente, ou seja, se ninguém pedir como primeira opção, eu vou cortar.

Kanon (34 anos) - vago

Saga (34 anos) - vago

Máscara da Morte (30 anos) - vago

Aioria (27 anos) - vago

Shaka (27 anos) - vago

Dohko (idem à Shion) - vago

Miro (27 anos) - vago

Aioros (34 anos) - vago

Shura (30 anos) - vago

Kamus (27 anos) - vago

Afrodite (30 anos) - vago

_Modelo de Ficha:_

**Nome Completo:** (Ordem nome e sobrenome)

**Apelido/Pseudonimo:** (Apelidos pessoais, nome artístico, Pseudônimo, se tiver).

**Idade:** (Sejam razoáveis... São profissionais bem sucedidas, a não ser que esteja muito bem justificado na história, vou cortar todas com menos de 25 anos. E idade pra mim não é fator decisivo na escolha do par, se você for mais velha e quiser um Gold mais novo, vá em frente!)

**Nacionalidade:** (Vale qualquer lugar, mesmo!)

**Profissão:** (Vale qualquer coisa... Cientista, empresário, cantora pop... Qualquer coisa!)

**Onde trabalha atualmente e qual seu cargo?:**

**Onde reside atualmente?:**

**Aparência:**

**O que gosta/costuma vestir?:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:** (Deve contemplar como a Fundação Kido foi essencial para a vida de sua personagem... Desde acolhendo-a quando ficou órfã, prestando auxílio à família, algum curso que forneceu... Qualquer coisa... Novamente, sejam originais! E também deve conter como decidiu ser o que é e como chegou onde está.)

**Família:** (pode ser sim e se for, quem? mas pode ser não, também).

**Hobby:**

**Dourado:** (duas opções, okay?)

**O que ele acha de você?:**

**Como ele trata você?:**

**O que você acha dele?:**

**Como você o trata?:**

**Alguma cena?:**

**Observações:**

**Aceita cenas mais apimentadas?**

**Me autoriza a fazer alterações em sua ficha?: **(People, eu não vou fazer mudanças radicais, mas um ajuste ou outro acaba precisando.)

Ficha da minha personagem:

**Nome Completo:** Amelia Elizabeth Hopkins

**Apelido/Pseudonimo:** Mia e Amy ou Lizzie/Liz, muito raramente (somente pessoas muito íntimas podem chamá-la por seus apelidos). De resto, é chamada de Chef, pelos seus colegas, clientes do restaurante e etc, ou de Mulher Dragão e Hopkins, pela imprensa.

**Idade:** 29 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Galesa (Britânica)

**Profissão:** Chef de cozinha francesa.

**Onde trabalha atualmente e qual seu cargo?:** É Chef do Le Paris Bistrot, bistrô mais famoso de Atenas e considerado um dos melhores do continente.

**Onde reside atualmente?:** Atenas, Grécia.

**Aparência:** Tem grandes e expressivos olhos violetas, pele morena-clara, nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado, lábios carnudos e bem delineados, rosto arredondado. As madeixas negras e levemente onduladas que chegam ao meio de suas costas, são brilhantes e bem cuidadas, mas raramente as deixa soltas, geralmente estão presas em um coque firme e meticulosamente feito. Mede 1,67m e faz o tipo magrinha e delicada, seios medianos pra pequenos, cintura fina, quadris médios e pernas bem torneadas, mas também médias. Possui dedos longos e finos, como uma pianista.

**O que gosta/costuma vestir?:** Gosta de roupas elegantes e discretas, detesta decotes enormes ou vestidos curtíssimos. Casualmente, usa muito jeans com camisas ou blusas básicas, t-shirts e sapatilhas ou sandálias baixas. No inverno adora boinas, cachecóis, sobretudos e botas.

**Personalidade:** Uma jovem chef muito séria, inteligente e extremamente difícil e geniosa, beirando a ironia quando está insatisfeita, do tipo que leva seu trabalho muito a sério, na verdade, seu trabalho é sua vida, é uma dessas pessoas que realmente ama de paixão o que faz e, por isso, seus olhos brilham quando fala sobre comida ou cozinha, ou um prato. Não tem muito assunto que não o seu trabalho, porque vive para isso, mas gosta de conversar, no geral, é geniosa e teimosa, odeia pessoas metendo o bedelho em sua vida e, principalmente, em sua cozinha. Perfeccionista, não é do tipo que recebe bem críticas, aliás, é do tipo "me xinguem de qualquer coisa, mas não falem mal da minha comida ou questionem minha habilidade" e costuma ser irônica e ácida ao respondê-las e é muito famosa por isso também. Muito autoritária e organizada, gosta de tudo impecável e perfeito, não aceita nada menos do que isso. Fora isso gosta aproveitar a vida e o tempo que tem livre com caminhadas agradáveis, um bom livro, um bom vinho, sozinha, não é muito de socializar por ai. Seus olhos expressivos não conseguem esconder o que sente.

**História:** Era dezembro, alguns dias antes do Natal, quando a polícia veio lhe buscar em casa, seus pais haviam ido até o supermercado para comprar os últimos itens para a Ceia de Natal e haviam deixado sua pequena Amy em seus 7 anos, com a babá. Para uma criança, receber a notícia da morte dos pais era algo arrasador, estava sozinha no mundo, agora e teria ido para um orfanato público, não fosse a Fundação Graad lhe acolher em um de seus orfanatos. O que era mais triste, era que, a única coisa que tinha de seus pais era uma foto com eles, porque sentia que seus rostos ficavam cada vez mais apagados em sua memória... Mas do que mais sentia saudades era da comida de sua mãe, ela amava cozinhar e cozinhava como ninguém, a comida do orfanato mal tinha sabor se comparada a dela, não tinha textura, não tinha àquele cheiro.

Morou no orfanato até completar maioridade, neste ponto, já havia feito alguns cursos em culinária e trabalhava meio período como garçonete em uma lanchonete. Assim que completou 18 anos, juntou suas economias e, graças a suas excelentes notas, ganhou uma bolsa para fazer um curso de Gastronomia na Université Lenôtre, se mudando pra cidade de Plaisir, nas proximidades de Paris, onde estudou e viveu até se formar como primeira de sua turma e ser acolhida como sous-chef em um dos melhores restaurantes locais. Se mudou para Athenas um ano mais tarde, quando recebeu o convite de Catherine DuBois para ser chef no restaurante que iria inaugurar em Atenas.

**Família:** Não tem

**Hobby:** Ler, caminhar e colecionar vinhos.

**Dourado:** Aquele que sobrar.

Acho que é isso...

Sejam originais, não tenham preguiça de escrever e boa sorte.

Beijos!


	2. Prólogo e Escolhidas

_**Disclaimers:**__ O anime/Manga SaintSeiya não me pertence. Seus direitos e todas suas personagens são de Masami Kurumada._

_Este trabalho não possui quaisquer fins-lucrativos, seu propósito é apenas entretenimento de fãs._

_Não sei quem inventou as Fanfics de Ficha, mas sou muito grata a essa pessoa._

* * *

**Prólogo**

O 7º aniversário de Morte de Mitsumasa Kido se aproximava, mas Saori não queria apenas um baile beneficente e com recursos destinados à Fundação Graad, como fazia todos os anos, sentia que aquilo não bastava e não era o suficiente para ajudar ou inspirar a humanidade a fazer mais por si mesma. Andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório sem conseguir pensar em uma solução melhor, a Fundação Graad ajudava tanta gente e seu avô havia dado o suporte que tantas pessoas precisavam, deveria haver algo melhor do que apenas o tradicional Baile Beneficente para milionários aliviarem o peso de suas ações no mundo corporativo e lavarem a alma por mais um ano, apenas doando uma pequena quantia do dinheiro que possuem de sobra.

De repente, algo chamou sua atenção. Em cima de sua mesa estava um convite que recebera para uma Palestra em uma Universidade Canadense... Que maneira melhor de homenagear seu querido avô e, aquele que ajudou tantas pessoas, se não com um Simpósio em Atenas sobre Assistência Social e desigualdades? Fora o tradicional Baile Beneficente ao final, para encerrar o evento com chave de ouro. Poderia convidar também pessoas de destaque em suas respectivas áreas e que receberam auxílio da Fundação em algum momento, para partilhar suas trajetórias de vida e experiências. Deu um meio sorriso satisfeita, isso certamente chamaria a atenção do público e da mídia para que divulgassem mais coisas boas, ao invés do tradicional banho de sangue e tragédias que vinha acompanhando o jornal todas as manhãs.

Aproximou-se do telefone e apertou o botão para a discagem direta de sua Secretária:

- Keiko-san, poderia fazer um favor para mim? - perguntou entusiasmada com a ideia.

- Claro Srta. Kido. - respondeu a secretária, uma senhora que havia trabalhado muitos anos com seu avô e sempre fora muito leal à ele.

- Preciso que levante para mim o nome de 14 pessoas que receberam algum auxílio da Fundação e que são consideradas como profissionais de sucesso atualmente e me passe, por favor.

- Claro, Srta. amanhã terá a lista em mãos. - respondeu a senhora.

- Muito obrigada, Keiko-san.

- Disponha, Senhorita.

* * *

Os cavaleiros estranharam o fato de terem sido todos chamados porque Athena tinha um comunicado importante para passar. Encontravam-se todos na sala do trono aguardando a Deusa, preocupados, porque raramente eram chamados todso juntos com àquela urgência, discutiam entre si o que poderia ter acontecido para isso.

- Deve ser algum deus ameaçando a paz da Terra, novamente. - Aiolia levantou a hipótese preocupado.

- Se fosse isso mesmo, é óbvio que já teríamos sido atacados! - rebateu ácido o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Então, nos dê uma hipótese melhor... Ga-brie-le!... - Milo entrou pra defender o leonino, falando o nome do canceriano de forma lenta, uma provocação, mesmo.

- Ora, sua barata metida! - O canceriano ia avançar pra brigar com o grego, mas Afrodite e Shura o seguraram.

- Esse não é um comportamento aceitável para os Santos de Athena! - Shion disse firme, apesar do canceriano estar tão nervoso que nem pensava nisso.

- Calma, Mask... Há uma ameaça lá fora e não podemos brigar entre nós. - falou o pisciano.

- Ele tem razão, mantenha a calma! - Shura enfatizou, relaxando assim que sentiu o canceriano relaxar.

- Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar... - falou, murmurando.

Tão logo os ânimos se acalmaram, Saori entrou na sala, fazendo os cavaleiros se alinharem e, imediatamente se ajoelharem respeitosamente, enquanto ela se dirigia até o trono, sentando-se com um sorriso no rosto.

- Athena, por que nos chamou? - perguntou Aiolos, mantendo-se ajoelhado e com a cabeça baixa.

- Antes de mais nada, peço que se levantem. - ela falou calma e com um sorriso no rosto.

Os cavaleiros se levantaram confusos com toda àquela tranquilidade expressa de forma tão clara pela deusa. Ela sorriu e se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto tentava encontrar a melhor forma de dizer isso a eles.

- Como sabem, o 7º aniversário de falecimento meu avô se aproxima... E como sabem todo ano temos àquele grandioso Baile Beneficente e esse ano não será muito diferente.

Todos começaram a se perguntar mentalmente o que faziam ali, o Baile era de praxe e, portanto, um covite formal era feito a eles enquanto alguns como Camus, Saga, Shion e Afrodite, auxiliavam a deusa nos preparativos para o baile, por que agora seria diferente? Onde ela queria chegar com isso?

- Não será muito diferente, porque decidi realizar um Simpósio sobre Assistência Social e Trabalhos Beneficentes no Japão, por ser terra de meu avô, que será encerrado com o tradicional baile. - ela parou de andar de um lado para o outro. - Para isso, entre todos os acadêmicos, representantes de entidades e personalidade que estarão lá para participar das atividades... Convidei 13 pessoas de muito sucesso em suas respectivas áreas que foram auxiliadas pela fundação em algum momento da vida.

- Grande ideia, Athena. - falou Shion. - Mas perdoe minha grosseria... Por que chamou a todos nós?

- Eu ia chegar lá... Mas já que mencionaram... Essas 13 pessoas são convidadas especiais e ficarão 10 dias em minha residência em Tóquio como de férias... E preciso que vocês as auxiliem... Levem elas pra conhecer Tóquio e fiquem à disposição das palestrantes... Aldebaran e Afrodite irão, a princípio, me auxiliar com os preparativos do Simpósio.

O pisciano e o taurino sorriam um para o outro, o Taurino ainda fez um sinal de positivo para Afrodite que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça leve e simples.

- Athena, por que 13, se o Cavaleiro de Peixes e o de Touro estarão lhe auxiliando nos preparativos? - questionou Shion.

- Porque você também ajudará, Shion. - ela sorriu, fazendo o Grande Mestre esboçar uma carranca. - Bom... Agora...

-Mas Athena... Eu sou o Mestre do Santuário! Tenho responsabilidades, tenho de estar aqui. - retrucou achando àquilo um absurdo.

- É Mestre, mas não deixa de ser um cavaleiro! - ela falou mais severa. - Não se preocupe, já conversei com Aulis de Altar sobre isso e ele não viu grandes problemas.

- Como a senhorita desejar. - respondeu fazendo uma reverência ainda contrariado.

- Ótimo! Então, senhores... Preparem as malas porque no próximo mês estarão embarcando para o Japão. Estão dispensado.

- Sim, minha Deusa! - falaram em uníssono e se retiraram.

Alguns cavaleiros como Aiolia, Aiolos, Dohko, Saga e Mu, pareciam gostar da ideia, achar muitíssimo interessante, apesar do ariano se preocupar com a quantidade de armaduras que ainda aguardavam conserto. Milo e Kanon rezavam para que houvessem modelos lindas e gostosas entre os tais 13 convidados. Máscara da Morte, achava àquilo uma perda total e completa de seu tempo. Camus e Shaka concordavam que a ideia do Simpósio era interessantíssima, mas que não era obrigação deles de serem quase babás de convidados de Saori Kido. Shura encarava àquilo como uma missão de Athena a ele próprio... E Shion, bom, ainda não havia aceitado a ideia.

* * *

Primeiro, coloquei uma pesquisa de popularidade dos Dourados pelo número de pedidos totais... Achei interessante, muito interessante...

_TOP 3 Dourados mais populares:_

Milo

Kanon

Kamus

Gostaria muito de agradecer a todas que enviaram ficha e espero que mesmo as que não foram escolhidas continuem a acompanhar a fic, gostei muito de várias fichas, mas percebi que algumas pessoas não entenderam muito bem a proposta... Acho que é minha culpa, também, porque eu poderia ter explicado melhor...

Afrodite continua a disposição, se alguém quiser fazer ficha pra ele, fique à vontade, ainda assim, será avaliado.

Peço à todas escolhidas que leiam as observações abaixo.

Agora sim! Vamos as escolhidas na ordem **Dourado** - Personagem (_Dona da ficha_)

**Shion** - Alice Ferriani (_Alecto Berkley_ - ficha enviada via MP)

**Mú** - Amélia Castelo Branco (_Aredhel Atreides_)

**Kanon** - Daniela Mascari (_AsianKung-fuGeneration_ - ficha enviada via MP)

**Saga** - Amelia Elizabeth Hopkins (_Eu_)

**Máscara da Morte** - Engel Deistwerg (_Tsu-baka-chan_)

**Aiolia** - Sheria Yamashita (_Hikari Nemuru_)

**Shaka** - Manuela de Fiori (_Pyromaniaca_)

**Dohko** - Rosemary Collins (_Mache-san_)

**Milo** - Maximiliana Ibraimovic _(Coffee and Chocolate_)

**Aioros** - Anna Doyle _(Notte di Luce_)

**Shura** - Muna Q'adir (_Black Scorpio no Nix_)

**Kamus** - Dylan Taylor (_Kitana-Sama_)

**Afrodite** (30 anos) -

**Observações**:

Gerais - Sim, troquei muitos pares... Apesar de não terem pedido cavaleiro X, y ou z... E me desculpem por isso, primeiramente, nem todo mundo pode ser par o Milo, do Camus ou do Kanon, se não eles teriam um Harém, Mask não está muito atrás, não! Outra, eu tenho que visualizar a relação do par... E alguns pelo perfil das personagens achei que não ia rolar, apesar desse ser um ponto de grande subjetividade em um processo subjetivo por si só.

- Nome do Mask será Gabriele... Nome feminino? Não! Mas por que? Simples, Gabriele é um nome masculino em Italiano... Mas em todos outros idiomas... Bom... Feminino... E achei muito plausível ele proclamar Máscara da Morte como seu nome, por ter vergonha de seu nome verdadeiro!

- Nome do Fro é Ilian, nome suéco que acho bonito e combina com ele... Sei lá...

Tsu-baka-chan - Não teve como dizer não... E o nome dele será Gabriele, estou dando uma arma para Engel contra o canceriano pentelho.

Coffee and Chocolate - Você me deu uma cena, mas eu pensei em uma outra pra fazer você vomitar arco-íris... Aguarde! Foi inevitavel, assim que terminei de ler a ficha, ela pulou na minha mente.

Pyromaniaca - Juro que pensei na Ciranda da Bailarina (Chico Buarque, se não me engano), quando li sua ficha... Não se preocupe, a profissão totalmente justifica a idade.

Hikari Nemuru - Espero que não se importe em ficar com o Aiolia... Achei que ficaria um casal bonitinho.

Mache-san - Você me pediu o Camus ou o Milo... Mas não tem como dá-los a todas... Mas como AMEI sua ficha, achei que o Dohko seria um cara que tentaria proteger e se esforçaria pra descobrir os mistérios da Rose.

Kitana-Sama - Eu sei que você não pediu o Camus... Mas achei que ele poderia dar um bom príncipe para Dylan, por debaixo de todo àquele gelo. Além de ser culto, então acho que ela terá com quem discutir arte e antiguidades. Também mudei alguns aspectos da sua personagem, você verá no decorrer da fic.

Acho que é isso!

Beijos!


End file.
